halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx
Trivia *Onyx is the name of a women comic book action figure in the Batman Universe. She is the only independent vigilante Batman allows to operate freely in Gotham City. *Onyx is also the name of a planet in the Power Rangers Universe where evil elements frequently gather. Conflict is not uncommon, but Onyx is mostly desired as a peaceful place where monsters can get together in a semi-neutral setting *There is also a book written by Canadian author Margaret Atwood called Oryx and Crake. In the book the main character recalls how the world was wiped out by a series of human engineered viruses. He is the only known survivor and guardian of a new breed of humans that might be the next step in the evolution of mankind. *Onix is the name of an earth pokemon ---- :But I don't see any evidence that it is inspired by any of that. It could just have something to do with the stone. --Dragonclaws 08:23, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Agree with Dragonclaws. Halopedia is not an indiscriminate collection of information. -ED 04:23, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Book Excerpt *Somebody who knows how to use all the wiki functions should put up a link to the excerpt from the book that was recently released via Amazon. It is both too late and Im not fully sure how to do it. -- 72.128.31.35 07:19, 19 October 2006 :*I put an amazon link on it, is that ok ? --Climax Viod 18:10, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Armour It says "If you look closely at the cover, you see troops wearing Spartan-like armor, but it is not the Mark V or Mark VI armor, thus adding credibility to the Spartan-III prediction" Spartan 3's would wear the latest version of armor so it could be mark 7, or the bubble helmit armor could be a new type designed to be worn be normal merines or ODST's as it said they would need hundreds of willing soldiers --Climax Viod 20:17, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Nah, Eric Nylud stated in an interview on IGN that is a new kind of marine armor, maybe ODTS. -Just to answer this, I believe its the SPI Mark II armor mentioned throughout the Book, although he doesnt look very cloaked on the cover, but this is the only explination for it that I can think of. It's probably just not cloaked so we can see what it actually is. --CrzyAznSprtn 21:51, 9 January 2007 (UTC) I really don't think that one of the SPARTAN-IIs on the front cover of the book were wearing the Mark VI armor, but the Mark V armor. Didn't First Strike say that the other Spartans have a hybrid of a Mk V and a Mk VI suit. It might be it. Look at the glove. And can't the SPI decloak their camoflouage? --Spartan-104 10:24, 13 january 1007 (I think it might be like this)No, the Spartan pointing at the right hand is wearing a MJONIR Mark V armor, representing Kurt, the one at the back is wearing the Mark VI, the one crouching is wearing the SPI Mark II armor, representing either Lucy or Tom--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:46, 15 January 2007 (UTC) I think it's kinda weird that one of the Spartans in wearing Mark VI armour and ones wearing Mark V. Because *****SPOILER ALERT***** in the book, Spartan-051 said that he wouldn't wear his MJOLNIR armour but his SPI Armour because he wasn't a Spartan II any more. So I think the cover isn't a perfect potrayal of the book. I just realised that I need to get out more! Kerek 00:37, 17 February 2007 (UTC) *****Spoiler Alert***** the one in the Mark V is Kelly not Kurt and the one in Mark IV is Fred. But wait a moment, the Mark VI armor is only sent to John, and John wasn't feature in GoO, Master Chief Petty Officer 06:05, 15 April 2007 (UTC) The Master Chief got the first one that was ready because of the awards ceremony but by the time of the Battle of Onyx two weeks had past and William-043, Fred-104, Linda-058 would have got them as soon as they were ably to because with so few Spartans and such an important planet (Earth) the UNSC would need all personal at their best. Kurt's MJOLNIR armor was a mark four as he was "lost" before the mark five was even in the real planning stages and in GoO he wears SPI armor, Kelly is the one in mark five armor because Dr. Halsey kidnapped her in Halo: First Strike there by she was not there to get the mark 6. In closing the wearer of the MJOLNIR armor mark 6 was William-043, Fred-104, Linda-058, the MJOLNIR armor mark 5 wearer is Kelly, and the wearer of the SPI armor is Kurt, Lucy, Tom, Ash, Mark, Olivia, or a member of Team Katana. -- MCDBBlits 06:02, 30 May 2007 (UTC) : The SPARTAN-II survivors were fitted with MJOLNIR Mark VI and the SPARTAN-III in the bottom is fitted with SPI Mark II armor.Rollersox 23:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ghosts of Onyx Characters From Wikipedia: -- 71.75.131.228 17:37, 22 October 2006 Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN John-117 Senior Chief Petty Officer/Lieutenant Junior Grade SPARTAN Fred-104 Petty Officer Second Class SPARTAN Kelly-087 Petty Officer Second Class SPARTAN Linda-058 Petty Officer Second Class/Lieutenant Commander SPARTAN Kurt-051/Kurt Ambrose SPARTAN-III Tom-B292 SPARTAN-III Lucy Number and Rank Unknown SPARTAN-III Adam Number and Rank Unknown SPARTAN-III Min Number and Rank Unknown Spartan-III Holly Spartan-III Dante Spartan-III Ash-G099 Spartan-III Mark Spartan-III Olivia General Howard Graves of the United Rebel Front :*Those supposed Spartan-IIIs are just code names for the Spartan-IIs seen above, taken from an early copy of the book. --Dragonclaws 19:51, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :*Ah!!!! thats a shame ---Climax Viod 21:33, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :*How do you know that for a fact? Sources? -- 71.75.131.228 22:16, 22 October 2006 ::*Sorry, never mind. I misread an article that stuff was posted in. --Dragonclaws 23:04, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Where is Admiral Terrace Hood?--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:43, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN John-117 wasn't really in the story...at all. Kerek 00:40, 17 February 2007 (UTC) I don't believe it, Dragonclaws made a mistake. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:11, 17 July 2007 (UTC) New Articles? I got Ghosts of Onyx on the wayhome from school today, I havent got that far in the book, but I can say there's a potential for a lot of new articles. I can say that it would take awhile to get it all in, but I don't want to spoil the story for anyone here. Should the community delay creation of GoO articles until most people have read it? -ED 20:14, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :I think we should make them. I'll avoid looking at them closely until I get the book, which I think most people who don't want spoilers will do. I know when Halo 2 came out, I refused to look at Halo websites until I finished the game. I think it would be their fault if they get spoiled, because we're an information site deticated to the Halo Universe, and it would be unfair to those who don't care about spoilers. --Dragonclaws 20:48, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::I'll get to work on it. There are hundreds of new articles to be created, so I'll just add "Onyx spoilers" to the edit summary of things related to the book for a while. -ED 19:55, 1 November 2006 (UTC) I got Ghosts of Onyx on a trip to buy some books on December 3 (I'm a book freak and I've ran out of books to read. My Halo books are all torn from reading too many times). I've finished the book on the second day, and there could be a lot of articles for it. -Spartan-104 10"30, 13 January 2007 New Covie Ships and Planet There are many more covie ships mentioned in this book, but there needs to be a part talking about the Covie Planet of Joyous Exultation (Chapter 27) Has this ever been mentions before? Is it the Covie Home plane, or is it just one of thier colonies. Whatever it was, got destoryed by the prototype NOVA bomb that the covie took from Reach...the engineers activated it, effectivly obliterating the surface of Joyous Exultation, its moon, and any ship in the area. The grunt, Kawassas, tried to stop it, but failed. Also, the mentions of "The Covenant Schism - the shattering of its client races for a thousand years, and the genesis of thier end" apparently " truly begun." :Joyous Exaltation is going to get its own article in time, as I have said, there are hundreds of new articles to be added. Joyous Exultation is the furst planet ever mentioned as having a Covenant population, so far we've only seen ships and mobile stations. Joyous Exultation appears to be a Covenant Colony world. The Elite Impreial Admiral in charge of the area's defense had long been an opponent of the Brutes, so that's why the Elite controlled ships from Installation 05 retreated there. I doubt it is the Elite Homeworld. -ED 00:53, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Summary! This summary is not complete!--JohnSpartan117 06:14, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Weapons If you look at the cover it shows an Assault Rifle and two other rifle, what are the two other rifles? They are MA5K Assault Rifles, the bottom looks similar to the bottom of an MA5B Assault Rifle, it mentions it's a cut-down version of the MA5B so the top is stripped down. User:Joshua 029 The Trivia all this section is doing is telling us things that are called Onyx. it bears no relation to the actual book at all, and I have removed it for now. if anyone wishes to put up RELEVANT information, feel free. I apologise, somebody beat me to it. sorry if i seemed a bit AGGRESSIVE, but i really hate such useless stuff. Maybe it isn't a complete Trivia, and need a cleanup, but it isn't completly uselessMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:14, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Did anyone notice that it says that Lucy was 6 meters and 70 Kilos, thats almost 20 feet tall! In relation to the blurb about the grunts not dieing after the atmosphere was vented, they would still die from decompression even if they have a methane supply. Ghosts of Onyx Anyone notice that there were a whole lot of mistakes in the book? Words were mixed up, numbers didn't match, etc. Also, about the actual story, why does it seem as if all elites have been annihilated? First there was the novaboom, and then the survivors were destroyed by the sentinels? I'm sure it wasn't ALL the Elites. The Covenant appear to control a vast portion of the galaxy. But with losses on Alpha Halo, Delta Halo, High Charity, the Covenant planet in GoO and on Onyx, their numbers appear to ahve dwindled considerably. If they're not dea,d they're being annihalated by the Brute-division of the Covenant. --CrzyAznSprtn 21:55, 9 January 2007 (UTC) I'm sure it plays an important part for Halo 3. I dont yet have the book myself, but from what i can tell the Elites dont seem to friendly yet. they'd need a reason to join the humans. if their main forces are wiped out, then they HAVE to join the humans to win. it gives the Elites a reason to rely on the humans in Halo 3. by the way, does anyone know what happened to the frigates and corvette that were mentioned following In Amber Clad? --user:specops306 I know! There were a lot of mistakes in this book! It looks like I wrote and edited it. I may be a geneous, but I suck at spelling. User:GenralMajors I noticed that in several of the books the word "Delay" is mispelled "Belay." ImmortalJoshua :That's not a misspelling. SmokeSound off! 00:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Old Alot of these topics are old in here, can we clear some of them out? all but the last two seem to be too old and have been fixed Trivia Was reading GoO the other day and found that UNSC was spelled wrong on page 51. uSnc--UNSC AI 21:24, 23 April 2007 (UTC) NO big surprise, that need a re-print![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:34, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Halo 2? For some reason, I was under the impression that this book was an adaption of Halo 2. I suppose I was wrong. I wonder when we'll get a book about Halo 2. Zeldafanjtl 00:17, 29 January 2008 (UTC) the book is taking place during halo 2 and might be during halo 3. Hell OX77 5/12/09 11:30 AM (MTC) Trivia, Errors List The Trivia and Errors list disagree with one another about the Mark VI armor on the book's cover. I suggest revision although I don't know which side to pick. :The article has been ammended to reflect the Trivia section's stance. --ED 21:30, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Characters Slideshow I started a characters slideshow. I invite everyone to upload good characters photos and add them to the clip, as I managed to find 2 so far. TonyParker 09:11, 14 February 2008 (UTC) error in the errors... I read the errors and found one talking about the spartan on the cover in Mark V armor and assuming it to be Kurt because all the other Spartans have Mark VI armor but Kelly is there and she still has Mark V armor because she never went to earth to get the new armor and was kidnapped straight to Onyx from the rebel base so the cover is accurate in that sense... Armour You are retarded the ones on the cover are Fred, Kelly, and Kurt, all Spartan Two's. If you have the book look just in front of Kurt's helmet and try to figure out what the hell that shit is, and did you guys even read the whole book before posting, it tells you every thing you need to know. no the ones on the cover have SPI armor mark 5 and 6 armor and Kurt has mark 5 armor while in the SPI armor must be a spartan 3 because only spartan 3's have SPI armor.and in the mark 6 armor in the backround must be one of the spartan 2's like kelly or fred or linda. Slipspace field pods. Weren't there 8 pods and 5 of them full with members of team Katana? who is in the other 3? 16:26, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Forerunners? or their empty ImmortalJoshua Sequel Is there going to be a sequel to this book (Ghosts of Onyx), that ties up the end of it and the end of Halo 3 (the bit after the end credits)? If not there definitely should be because Master Chief's stuck out in space and Blue team are stranded in some planet. I feel it most definitely calls for a sequel. I hope so and i hope Eric Nylund writes it. Hes a genius :-O. I also hope they continue books on the main Master Chief series. First Strike is awesome :D. I think they should continue with a novelisation of Halo 2, a novel inbetween Halo 2 and 3 and then a novelisation of Halo 3. If they did a novel after the Halo 3 novelisation then that would be 7 novels in the series! They have too! I want to suggest it too Bungie but i don't have an Xbox live account :(. If somebody else could that'd be totally awesome! I would like to hear Bungies responce. Comment made by Chris 20:57, 26/3/10. $10.99 CAD or $9.99 CAD? I borrowed a paperback copy of this book from my school's library, copyright 2006, and noticed the Canadian price to be $9.99, but this page says $10.99. Unless anyone can confirm a $10.99 price, should it be changed? --XG33Kx 03:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Incorrect time differences. At the beginning of Chapter 6 it says the time is December 27, 2532. But at the beginning of Chapter 7 it says it's July 19, 2532. What's up with that?!Gogeta21 19:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC)!!!!! : No--if you look closer, the Chapter 6 beginning reads: 1950 HOURS, DECEMBER 27, 2531 (MILITARY CALENDAR) \ ZETA DORADUS SYSTEM, PLANET ONYX, CAMP CURAHEE and Chapter 7 beginning reads: 0000 HOURS, JANUARY 19, 2532 (MILITARY CALENDAR) / NARROW BAND POINT-TO-POINT TRANSMISSION: ORIGIN... so it's different.Rollersox 23:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Pic Can someone please get some pictures of both the back covers of the book?Blahmarrow 22:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Well.. This so-called "sequel" is gonna suck. I want to know what happens immediately after Onyx...And I want Eric Nylunde back. Spartan III Don't the Spartan III of Gamma company need a regular dose of medican to keep them from going crazy? If so where will they get this medican inside the shield world? Fuzz 02:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC)